HEAL ME!
by Akiyama Delly
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana jika temannya itu sekarang menjadi salah satu pasiennya yang mengidap penyakit DID atau kepribadian ganda. Mampukah Sakura menyembuhkannya? Atau justru ia malah terikat dengan sebuah hubungan bernama CINTA?
1. Meet You

HEAL ME !

.

.

.

.

Descleimer Mashashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Uchiha

.

.

.

.

Otogakure, 22 Maret 20XX

Pagi yang indah di awal musim semi, burung-burung berkicau bagai melodi menjadi nyanyian tersendiri pada hari ini.

Terlihat seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun, mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah, celana coklat panjang, serta menggunakan pelindung kepala berwarna hitam, dengan surai merah muda sepunggungnya yang indah, ia sedang menikmati cuaca hari ini dengan menunggangi kuda putih kesayangannya - Horis - berkeliling sekitar pegunungan Otogakure. Sepasang manik emeraldnya yang indah tak henti-hentinya memancarkan kekaguman akan pemandangan di sekelilingnya, serta senyum manis tepancar di wajah cantiknya yang menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit terbelalak tatkala mata emeraldnya memandang danau indah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Karena takjub akan keindahan danau tersebut, segera saja gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Berhenti Horis!" ucapnya, lalu menarik tali yang ada digenggamannya, memberikan isyarat agar Horis berhenti.

Dengan hati-hati ia pun turun dari kuda kesayangannya, mengikat tali yang ada digenggamannya ke batang pohon yang tak jauh dari tepi danau.

"Jangan kemana-mana Horis! Aku akan segera kembali." ucapnya, sambil tersenyum dan membelai lembut sisi wajah Horis.

"Grhm..." gumam Horis, menyetujui perintah majikannya.

"Kuda pintar!"

Dengan langkah santai gadis itu berjalan ke tepi danau.

Tap

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya, menikmati udara sejuk yang tenang menyapa wajahnya, membiarkan surai merah muda sepunggungnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, senyum manis lagi-lagi terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Damai" batinnya senang.

Karena terlalu terlarut menikmati pesona keindahan danau tersebut, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikannya sedari tadi di belakang sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Penasaran dengan rambut merah muda yang unik milik gadis itu dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sedari tadi-yang terlihat seolah sangat menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya padahal tidak ada yang menarik di sini-pikirnya, dan karena terlalu bosan bersembunyi terus, bocah laki-laki itupun berniat mengahampirinya, untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang melekat di hatinya sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan bocah laki-laki itu turun dari kuda hitamnya, dan segera mengikat tali yang ada digenggamannya ke batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hn, jangan kemana-mana!" ucapnya seraya beranjak pergi menuju kearah gadis yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Tap

Sekarang bocah laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hai!" sapanya singkat.

"Eh?!"

Merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya dan menyapa dirinya, ia pun tersentak kaget lalu segera saja dia membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara, mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget saat melihat kearah bocah laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari bocah di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tampan dan manis" batinnya.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak akan mengatakan dua kalimat pujian itu jika kau melihat bocah laki-laki berusia 12 tahun yang berbalut kaos putih dan celana hitam yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, dan dengan sepasang mata onyxnya yang tajam, rambut ravennya yang unik-mencuat kebelakang-

"Seperti pantat ayam." batinnya geli, serta senyum tipis yang tesemat di wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar wajah cantiknya semakin memerah tatkala melihat senyuman tipisnya.

"Hai!" sapa ulang bocah laki-laki itu, karena tak ada tanggapan dari gadis yang terlihat memperhatikannya sedari tadi itu.

"Eh?! Etto...Hai!" balasnya dengan kikuk. Setelah sadar dari lamunannya akan bocah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hn. Bolehkah kita berkenalan? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah gadis dihadapannya.

"Tentu. Nama ku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Sasuke-san !" ucapnya lembut sambil menyambut dengan hangat uluran tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

DEG

"Cantik" batin Sasuke memandang senyum manis Sakura.

Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba datang dan meniup rambut merah muda Sakura, tanpa sengaja Sasuke mencium aroma manis Cherry yang menguar dari rambut merah muda Sakura yang berterbangan.

"Hn. Cherry... bolehkah aku memanggilmu Cherry?" pinta Sasuke.

"Cherry?" Alis Sakura terangkat satu memandang heran kearah Sasuke, tatkala mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn. Cherry.. karena baumu harum dan manis seperti Cherry, jadi bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Eh?! Etto...Ba-baiklah Sasuke-san." ucap Sakura dengan muka merah.

"Hn."

Hening...

"Cherry... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hm.. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pesona keindahan danau ini Sasuke-san. Rasanya damai sekali berada disini, menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyejukkan, mendengar burung-burung bernyanyi dengan indah bagai sebuah melodi, dan merasakan suara arus air yang tenang. Sungguh damai dan menyenangkan sekali rasanya." Ucapnya, memandang kembali pemandangan indah yang tersaji di sekitarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang Sasuke-san lakukan disekitar sini?" lanjutnya, seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Ah...aku tadi hanya sedang berkeliling di sekitar sini bersama kudaku. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku tadi melihatmu menunggangi kuda putihmu dengan tersenyum manis, dan tepat pada saat itu aku penasaran dengan rambut merah mudamu yang unik serta aku mulai tertarik untuk berkenalan denganmu. Oleh karena itu aku mengikutimu hingga kemari." Ucap Sasuke jujur, setelah membuka matanya kembali yang sempat tertutup karena ikut terhanyut menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya.

'Hn. Ternyata tempat ini tidak buruk juga.' Batin Sasuke, mengkoreksi pendapat dirinya tadi, yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi ia salah besar, benar apa yang dikatakan gadis pink ini. Suasana disini sungguh indah dan damai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hn. Mana mungkin aku berbohong." Ucap Sasuke memandang dalam emerald indah Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali merona saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan mata onyx Sasuke yang memandangnya saat ini

"Eh?!"

Sadar dirinya kembali merona dihadapan Sasuke, dengan segera dia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain, berharap Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini.

Tapi sayang harapannya tidak terkabul kali ini, karena Sasuke sudah melihat wajah meronanya tadi dengan sangat jelas. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mulai menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita pulang, karena hari sudah semakin siang."

"Hm...Baiklah!" Ucap Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke, setelah berhasil menghilangkan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan tepian Danau menuju ke tempat dimana kuda kesayangan mereka berada.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke-san! Aku harap kita besok bisa bertemu lagi di sini!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas, dan mulai menjauh meninggalkan tempat Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa Cherry !" teriak Sasuke, memandang kepergian Sakura serta melambaikan tangan kanannya membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian..

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak awal pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura ditepian Danau waktu itu. Sekarang hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama, bercanda, bercerita, bermain, berbagi bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah, dan tak jarang mereka juga selalu berkuda bersama mengelilingi sekitar pegunungan Otogakure. Tanpa mereka sadari, mulai tumbuh perasaan nyaman di hati keduannya.

"Cherry.."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku?"

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu berjanji untuk bersamamu. Selamanya."

"Hn. Aku pegang janjimu, Cherry." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka, serta senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka masing-masing dan jangan lupakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang akan terus bersama selamanya.

..

Seminggu telah terlewati setelah mereka membuat perjanjian kecil yang mereka tak tau bahwa benang takdir semakin mengikat mereka berdua untuk menjadi pasangan suatu saat nanti.

Sampai pada suatu hari yang cerah..

"Sedang apa kau disini bocah nakal?!"

Sakura dan Sasuke yang pada saat itu sedang menikmati bento mereka di tepi danau seperti biasa, tiba-tiba tersentak saat mendengar teriakan marah yang berasal dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan muda dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh di belakang mereka.

Seketika raut wajah Sakura langsung pucat pasi setelah menyadari siapa yang berteriak dari arah belakangnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Cherry? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Sasuke yang khawatir saat menyadari wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi itupun segera menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sa..Sa..Sasu..."

Sakura semakin pucat saat melihat orang tadi berjalan semakin mendekat, ia menghiraukan saja pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang kesal karena pertanyaannya dihiraukan oleh Sakura, segera saja ia memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura dan menghadapkan kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Beritahu aku kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap dalam kedua manik emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca dan memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Sa..Sasu-kun...aku takut." jawab Sakura sambil menangis dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin khawatir saat melihat Sakura menangis, karena baru kali ini menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Sakura yang menangis dihadapannya, Sakura tak pernah menangis sekalipun sejak ia mengenalnya, walau pada saat itu dia pernah terjatuh berkali-kali dari kudanya, ia tak menangis justru memasang cengiran dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke pikir selama ini Sakura adalah seorang gadis cantik, manis, manja, bertanggung jawab, baik, dan kuat. Jadi sekarang Sasuke sungguh dibuat bingung dengan Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tenanglah aku disini, aku akan selalu menjagamu, Cherry." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tangisan Sakura yang terasa menyakitkan di hatinya.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu erat dan mengelus rambut merah muda sepanjang punggung Sakura lembut.

"Aku takut...aku takut..." gumam Sakura berkali-kali di pelukan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah aku disin- "

Tap

Ucapan Sasuke seketika terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dihadapannya.

DEG

Sedangkan Sakura yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak saat menyadari bibinya-Tsunade - sudah ada dibelakangnya sekarang.

Sasuke yang merasakan Sakura tersentak dalam dekapannya itupun segera mempererat pelukannya.

"Kemari kau bocah!"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan.

"Kubilang kemari! Atau kau ingin aku pukul sekarang hah?!" bentak Tsunade merasa kesal, karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari keponakan merah muda yang kini tengah memunggunginya dan berada dipelukan seorang bocah raven.

Dengan kasar, Tsunade menarik lengan Sakura agar terlepas dari pelukan bocah raven yang terlihat kesal melihat tindakannya.

"Argh...sa..sakit baa-san!"

"Diam! Jangan menangis!" bentak Tsunade.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! LEPASKAN SAKURA!"

Sasuke berteriak marah pada Tsunade. Persetan dengan nasehat ibunya 'Kita harus hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua dari kita ', Sasuke tak memperdulikan itu sekarang, yang Sasuke perdulikan hanyalah Sakura yang terlihat kesakitan saat Tsunade menjewer telinga kanannya sampai memerah dan Tsunade juga sempat memukul pantat Sakura agar Sakura berhenti menangis, tapi bukannya berhenti, Sakura justru semakin keras menangis mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari bibinya.

"Heh! Berani sekali kau berteriak padaku bocah! Dasar bocah nakal, masih kecil sudah peluk-pelukan ditempat umum, mau jadi apa kalian nanti kalau sudah besar hah!? Kalau masih kecil saja kelakuannya sudah seperti tadi. Akan ku laporkan kau ke orang tuamu. Dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan bocah pink ini, karena mulai besok aku akan mengurungnya di rumah." balas Tsunade tajam pada Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun tidak salah baa-san...hiks... Sakura lah yang salah...hiks...jadi aku mohon...hiks... jangan laporkan Sasuke-kun pada orang tuanya."

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya, Sakura mencoba membela Sasuke.

"Cih! Jangan mencoba membelanya bocah pink! Dasar bocah tak tau diuntung! Bukannya membersihkan rumah malah berduaan dengan dengan bocah laki-laki ditepi danau yang sepi, ingat umurmu masih kecil, atau kau mau aku laporkan kau ke orang tuamu yang pengangguran itu hah?! Bahwa gadis kecilnya sudah mulai pintar menggoda laki-laki! Ingat! Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, kau tinggal disini karena orang tua mu menitipkanmu padaku, mereka yang pengangguran itu tak sanggup menghidupi mu! Masih beruntung kau ku kasih makan setiap hari, jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus membersihkan rumah setiap hari, bukannya keluyuran menggoda laki-laki! Mulai sekarang kau akan ku kurung di rumah, agar kau tak kemana-mana! Apa kau mengerti?!" Ucap Tsunade panjang lebar memarahi Sakura.

"Ha'i! Aku mengerti Baa-san! Sakura berjanji tak akan pergi dari rumah lagi, dan Sakura akan terus membersihkan rumah setiap hari." Sakura berkata sungguh-sungguh sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita pulang dan kau cepat bersihkan rumah dan memasak makan malam untuk hari ini!"

"Ha'i!"

Dengan tanpa perasaan, Tsunade kembali menarik lengan Sakura untuk segera pulang.

"Che...Cherry!"

Sasuke yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya terdiam mematung sedaritadi hingga akhirnya menggumamkan nama Sakura, saat melihat gadis manis, sahabat kesayangannya itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke sempat melihat bibir mungil Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Gomen Sasu-kun! Sayonara!"

DEG

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kepalanya terasa berat seperti tertimpa puluhan ton batu.

"ARGHH!!!! CHEEEERRRRYYYYY !"

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 16 Mei 20XX

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu Christian Louboutin terlihat berjalan santai memasuki tempatnya bekerja, seorang wanita berhelaian merah muda yang sengaja digulung keatas menambah kesan anggun pada dirinya, ditambah pakaian yang mendukungnya saat ini, yaitu denga rok biru sepanjang tujuh belas cm diatas lutut, rompi berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh mantel berbulu coklatnya, serta taklupa paras cantiknya yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan senyuman manis pada setiap orang yang menyapanya, membuat semua orang terpesona akan dirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura-sama!"

"Ohayou!"

Wanita cantik itupun akhirnya berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan bertuliskan "CEO ROOM" yang berada tepat di lantai 15 - lantai teratas tempatnya bekerja-.

Menghela nafas sekali, iapun mulai membuka pintu ruangan di depannya dan berjalan masuk sambil mengucapkan- "Hari baru, Semangat baru..."- pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengganti mantel berbulunya tadi dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter di ruangannya, ia berjalan kearah meja yang diatasnya terdapat table tag bertuliskan 'HARUNO SAKURA'.

Ya, dialah Haruno Sakura. Wanita cantik, pintar, ramah dan seorang CEO di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang 'HARUNO HOSPITAL'. Jangan heran walau umurnya masih 20 tahun dia sudah menjadi CEO termuda di negaranya karena berkat usahanya yang sungguh-sungguh dari kecil iapun dapat menjadi wanita karir yang sukses di usia muda.

"Hah...Saatnya bekerja!" semangatnya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan tombol kecil di sisi kanan mejanya, dan iapun mulai berbicara pada sekertarisnya melalui tombol kecil itu.

"Tolong bawakan dokumen yang perlu saya tanda tangani ke ruangan saya secepatnya. Terima Kasih."

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Masuk!" ucapnya saat mendengar ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Permisi Sakura-sama, saya datang untuk mengantarkan dokumen yang anda minta tadi." Ucap sekertaris Sakura

"Oh yaa...tolong taruh dimeja saja. Terima kasih Shion."

"Ha'i. Saya permisi dulu Sakura-sama." ucap Shion sambil berojigi di depan meja Sakura.

"Ya." jawab singkat Sakura, tapi taklupa dengan senyum manis yang tersemat diwajah cantiknya.

Setelah Shion-sekertarisnya-meninggalkan ruangannya, iapun mulai berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya.

.

.

*

.

.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Terdengar pintu ruangannya diketuk kembali dengan tidak sabaran dari luar.

"Masuk!" serunya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Maaf, Sakura-sama. Ada seorang pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan anda." ucap salah seorang perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

"Baiklah." ucap Sakura, lekas membereskan dokumen yang tadi dikerjakannya.

Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, ia mulai meninggalkan ruangannya bersama seorang perawat yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Berikan padaku hasil pemeriksaan sementaranya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"Ini, silahkan Sakura-sama." Ucap sang perawat sambil memberikan papan berisi hasil pemeriksaan sementara sang pasien.

"Hm." Sakura mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

"Dimana dokter Kurenai?" Tanya Sakura

"Kurenai-sama sedang mengambil cuti untuk persiapan kelahiran bayinya, Sakura-sama."

"Oh..baiklah. Sekarang tunjukkan aku dimana ruangannya."

"Ha'i Sakura-sama!"

Kedua wanita cantik, yang satu seorang perawat dan yang satunya adalah seorang petinggi jabatan-CEO - rumah sakit ini, berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah ruangan bernomor 234-ruang VVIP-, tempat seorang pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan dari dokter paling ahli di rumah sakit ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Ceklek.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan membukannya, Sakura bersama perawat tadi mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang pasien, yang kini terlihat tertidur di ranjang.

Tap.

Menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, pasien yang bernama - Uchiha Sasuke- itupun membuka matanya, melihat siapa gerangan yang mengusik tidur nyamannya.

"Selamat sore. Saya Haruno Sakura. Saya akan menjadi dokter anda selama anda menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini." Sapa Sakura serta memperkenalkan dirinya pada pasien yang sedang menatapnya saat ini, dan taklupa senyuman manis yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Nah, sekarang aku akan memeriksamu. Mohon bantuannya."

"Hn."

Dan Sakura pun segera memeriksa Sasuke, setelah mendapat izin dari sang pasien.

"Hm...sekarang apa yang anda rasakan?" tanya Sakura, setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan fisik sang pasien.

"Hn. Kepala ku hanya sedikit sakit." jawab Sasuke sambil tangan kanannya memegang kepala.

"Um...ada lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoret-coret kertas dipapan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Hn. Tidak."

"Um...baiklah. Aku rasa pemeriksaannya sudah cukup. Aku sarankan jangan terlalu banyak berfikir untuk saat ini, dan jangan lupa makan dan minum obat yang saya berikan mulai besok. Kurasa hanya itu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat pagi."

"Hn."

Dengan langkah santai,Sakura mulai meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya..

"Ohayou!"

Wanita cantik berhelaian merah muda tampak bersemangat mengawali hari nya, dengan senyum ceria dia menyapa seluruh pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura-sama!" balas para pegawai rumah sakit kepada CEO muda cantik kebanggaan rumah sakit ini.

Dengan santai, Sakura menaiki lift menuju ke ruangannya untuk mengganti mantel yang tengah di kenakannya sekarang ini. Lalu iapun berjalan kearah ruang rawat pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari data pasien yang Sakura tau, dia adalah seorang CEO muda sebuah perusaahan mabel terbesar di Jepang - UCHIHA CORP-. Usia pemuda itu sama seperti Sakura saat ini. Sakura awalnya tak menyangka bahwa ada seorang lelaki muda yang berhasil menjabat sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal sampai seluruh dunia itu. 'Ckckck...Apa kau tak sadar Sakura, jika kau juga sama sepertinya?'. Ah sudahlah...kita balik kecerita...

Tap.

Tok.

Tok.

"Masuk." balas suara dari dalam.

"Ohayou Sasuke-san! Saya datang untuk mengecek kesehatan ada hari ini." ucap Sakura tersenyum, sambil berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang terduduk di ranjang, tetapi ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Wajah yang terlihat datar kemarin serta mata onyx sehitam malamnya yang kosong kini terlihat sedikit terbelalak saat melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Cherry..." gumam Sasuke.

Mata onyxnya tak luput memandang setiap pergerakan Sakura.

Tap.

"Nah...Sekarang-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

"Sa...Sasuke-san!"

Sakura yang kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke, mencoba melepas pelukan pria tampan tersebut.

"Cherry..." gumam Sasuke di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura.

Menghirup wangi cherry yang selalu menguar dari gadis kesayangannya ini. Rasa nyaman yang selalu dirindukannya sejak dulu itupun mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Cherry? Maaf, Sa...saya bukan Cherry." Jawab Sakura gugup, dan sedikit mendesah saat dengan beraninya Sasuke mulai mengigit kecil kulit lehernya, menciptakan bercak merah tanda kepemilikan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Cherry? Aku yakin kau adalah Cherry-ku. Oh...aku sangat merindukanmu, My Cherry !" Ucap Sasuke, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ma...Maaf Sasuke-san. Tolong lepaskan saya! Ini semua salah paham!"

Sakura yang sudah emosi pun mulai memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat penolakan dari gadis kesayangannya pun merasa kesal. Dilonggarkannya pelukan penuh kerinduan itu, tapi tidak dengan sepasang lengan kekarnya yang masih bertengger manis di pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Apa kau melupakan ku Cherry? Dan oh...Jangan memanggilku Sasuke, aku tak senang. Panggil aku Saskey okay, Cherry?" ucap Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai seksi bermaksud menggoda Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit merona akibat godaannya.

"Sas...Saskey?"

Sakura merasa bingung dengan pasiennya saat ini, kemarin ia merasa bahwa pasiennya ini baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang apa? Pasien tampannya ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan dirinya, menggoda dirinya, dan hey! jangan lupakan lelaki tampan yang sekarang mengaku sebagai Saskey itu juga memberikan tiga kissmark dilehernya. Oh...kami-sama cobaan apalagi ini?!

'Bagaimana jika Garaa-kun melihatnya?!' batin Sakura merasa bingung dan khawatir jika nanti kekasih yang baru semalam menyatakan cinta padanya melihat kissmark yang ada di lehernya saat ini.

Pacar macam apa dirinya ini, baru semalam resmi menjadi kekasih orang yang sangat dicintainya, eh paginya dia sudah diklaim secara tidak langsung oleh pasiennya sendiri, Ehem..saya ulangi sekali lagi 'PASIENNYA SENDIRI'. Oh tidak...tidak...dia masih mencintai kekasihnya saat ini, jadi jangan sampai kekasihnya itu melihat bercak kissmark di lehernya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi memutuskan dirinya.

'Oh Kami-sama bantu aku!' teriak histeris dewi batinnya.

"Hn. Ya, panggil aku Saskey!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan memandang dalam sepasang emerald menyejukkan didepannya.

"Sa...Sasuke-san... Maaf ini semua salah paham."

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Tidak ada yang salah paham disini. Kau adalah Cherry ku dan aku adalah Saskey mu." Sasuke merasa kesal saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ta..Tapi..Maaf, saya bukan Cherry. Saya adalah Haruno Sakura, dan yang saya tahu dari data pasien dirumah sakit ini nama anda bukan 'Saskey' melainkan 'Sasuke'. Jadi saya berfikir jika ada yang aneh dengan anda sedari tadi. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya merasa tindakan anda saat ini tidak sopan, anda dengan seenaknya memeluk seorang gadis yang tak mengenal anda sedikitpun, dan kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, jadi saya merasa menjadi kekasih yang tak berguna dan menduakan dirinya dibelakangnya, dipeluk dan dicium oleh pasiennya sendiri. Oleh sebab it-hmph... "

Dengan kasar dan menuntut Sasuke - Saskey- melahap bibir mungil Sakura yang sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar itu dengan rakus, ia merasa sangat kesal saat gadis pinknya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

'Sakura...Cherry hanya miliknya...tidak boleh ada yang memiliki Cherry selain dirinya...'

Ciuman itupun semakin menuntut, meminta lebih. Sasuke mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar mau terbuka.

"Ahh...Sas...hmph..."

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah hangat Sasuke mulai memasuki mulut Sakura, mengabsen gigi putihnya satu persatu.

"Ahh...Sas...Sasuke...Le...pash...hmph..." desah Sakura memberontak di sela-sela ciuman panas keduanya.

Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan oleh kabut nafsu dan kerinduan yang begitu besar, menyadari Sakura memanggilnya 'Sasuke' bukan 'Saskey' pun kembali kesal, ia pun semakin bergerak liar. Tangan kekarnya bergerak meremas kuat dada kiri Sakura.

"Ahh...Emh...hen...hentikan!" Sasuke mulai menurunkan jajahan bibirnya kearah leher jenjang Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Ia pun menyeringai saat melihat sudah ada tiga kissmark hasil perbuatannya tadi.

"Kau milik ku, Cherry!"

"Ahh...ahh...emh...to..tolong...hentikan!" ucap Sakura sambil mencengkram erat rambut raven Sasuke. Beberapa menit mereka lewati untuk melakukan ciuman panas yang sangat menuntut itu, sampai-

DEG

"ARGHH...!"

Saat sedang asik-asiknya meremas dada Sakura serta menciptakan kissmark di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti tetimpa puluhan ton besi.

"DAMN! Jangan keluar sekarang! ARGHHHHH !"

Sasuke mulai meracau sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya guna menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Hah...hah...Anda kenapa?"

Sakura yang semula bernafas lega karena Sasuke sudah melepaskan ciumannya, sekarang malah dibuat kebingungan lagi oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"ARRGGHHHHHHH...!"

"Sa...Sasuke-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Painful

DEG

"ARGHH...!!!"

Saat sedang asik-asiknya meremas dada Sakura serta menciptakan kissmark di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti tetimpa puluhan ton besi.

"DAMN ! Jangan keluar sekarang! ARGHHHHH.."

Sasuke mulai meracau sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya guna menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Hah...hah...Anda kenapa?"

Sakura yang semula bernafas lega karena Sasuke sudah melepaskan ciumannya, sekarang malah dibuat kebingungan lagi oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"ARRGGHHHHHHH...!!!"

"Sa...Sasuke-san!"

~~*~~

HEAL ME !

.

.

.

.

.

Descleimer Mashashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Uchiha

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san, anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura bertanya setelah menyadari Sasuke mulai tenang.

"Ugh..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke yang ada hanyalah rintihan sakit yang terdengar dari Sasuke yang masih mencengkram kepalanya. Terlihat jelas kerutan di dahi pria tampan yang sedang menahan rasa sakit itu.

Sakura yang mulai khawatir perlahan-lahan mencoba memegang bahu Sasuke, bermaksud menenangkan pria tersebut. Tapi belum sempat tangan mungil itu menyentuh bahu bergetar di hadapannya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Sakura.

"Sa...Sasuke-san? A...Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati serta menatap Sasuke yang sekarang terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan sepasang onyxnya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat jelas butir-butir keringat membasahi dahinya. Tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada sepasang emerald yang memancarkan sorot kekhawatiran dihadapannya.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sambil terus menatap tajam mata Sakura.

"Aah...Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja." helaan nafas lega serta senyuman manis pun tercipta di wajah cantik Sakura setelah mendengar bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Sasuke akhirnya bertanya setelah menyadari Sakura yang duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakitnya dengan keadaan yang err... berantakan.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itupun tersadar lalu segera melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Rambut soft pink nya yang biasanya terlihat digelung rapi kini berantakan seperti orang bangun tidur, dua kancing kemeja putih kesayangannya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya serta belahan dada nya, dan yang lebih parah rok hitam selututnya yang tersikap memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Bodoh. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?! Dirinya hampir saja diperkosa oleh pasiennya sendiri, dan dengan polosnya ia bersikap tenang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Wajahnya pun memerah menahan perasaan malu sekaligus marah setelah menyadari keadaannya.

"KYAAAA !!!"

Teriak Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi serta merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Ka..Kau...KAU!!!" tunjuk Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang memandang bingung dirinya.

"Hn?"

"Ke..Ke..KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU?!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah dan berusaha menahan air mata yang siap untuk keluar dari emerald indahnya.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Sasuke yang sejujurnya masih bingung itupun berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dihadapan wanita cantik yang sedang marah-marah padanya.

"BRENGSEK! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! "

Hilang sudah rasa malu pada dirinya tatkala dengan mudahnya pria itu mengatakan tak melakukan apapun pada dirinya, kini rasa amarah lah yang menguasainya.

"Aku berkata jujur. Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Dan kumohon tenanglah, ini rumah sakit, kurasa sebagai dokter kau lebih tau peraturan disini."

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sang dokter cantik yang kini berwajah merah menahan amarah dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Persetan dengan itu! Kau berpura-pura bodoh atau memang kau bodoh hah?! Kau hampir saja memperkosaku disini! Dan dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan kau tak melakukan apapun padaku! Sialan! Brengsek! "

Peduli setan dengan peraturan rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa ketenangan pasien adalah No.1. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah meminta penjelasan dan permintaan maaf dari salah satu pasien nya yang dengan se enak dengkulnya hampir memperkosanya itu.

Bagai hilang kendali, Sakura kini kembali mendekat kearah Sasuke dan masih dengan amarahnya yang meluap, ia melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah pria itu. Tapi sebelum menyentuh wajah tampan dihadapannya, tangan nya telah dicengkram kuat oleh sang pemilik wajah.

Kini jarak antar keduanya hanya beberapa centi. Sasuke menatap tajam mata emerald dihadapannya.

"Sekali lagi ku katakan. Aku tak melakukan apapun pada mu, nona " jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Sekilas Sakura merasa tertegun menatap onyx sekelam malam yang memandangnya tajam saat ini. Tapi detik selanjutnya ia tersentak tatkala onyx itu berubah memandangnya sendu.

"Omong kosong! "

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram tangannya. Merasa lelah dengan perdebatan ini dan jengah memandang wajah datar tak bersalah pria itu, kini ia mulai berbalik dan pergi dari ruang ini secepatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sang pria masih setia menatap setiap pergerakkannya sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu dengan pandangan tajam dan sulit diartikan.

.

.

*

.

.

"Pria brengsek! Tak tau malu! Sialan!"

Setelah pergi dari ruangan Sasuke, sekarang disinilah dirinya. Di kamar mandi khusus dokter. Mengumpat di depan cermin merutuki kesialannya hari ini.

Splash

Dibasuhnya wajah cantiknya, berharap air bisa menghilangkan sedikit amarahnya.

"Oh... apa yang harus kukatakan pada Gaara-kun setelah ini?!"

Dibukanya dua kancing kemeja nya, hingga tampaklah sedikit belahan dadanya. Terpampanglah tiga tanda kepemilikan yang masih terlihat baru itu. Dirabanya tanda itu perlahan sampai cepat dan kasar berharap tanda itu bisa hilang.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai mengalir kembali dari mata emerald nya.

"Kami-sama... apa salahku?"

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Waktu dimana segala pekerjaan harus ditutup, menunggu esok hari untuk melanjutkannya. Waktu dimana semua orang mengistirahatkan badan serta pikirannya dari kesibukan hari ini.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen yang seharusnya ia periksa besok di ruangan kerja mewahnya.

Entah kenapa dokter berparas cantik ini enggan meninggalkan pekerjaannya, sejak pagi ia hanya memeriksa satu orang pasien dan setelahnya menolak memeriksa pasien lain. Alhasil semua pekerjaan sang CEO muda itu diambil alih oleh Dokter Ino, sahabat sejatinya.

Ino rela menggantikannya karena ia merasa Sakura terlihat berbeda hari ini. Paras cantiknya yang selalu bersinar setiap waktu kini terlihat layu bagai bunga yang tak diberi air. Ino sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan sahabat pink nya itu, sampai ia menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hei forehead! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik."

Menghela nafas setelah mendapat jawaban singkat Sakura. Ino memilih pergi dan memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Sakura menenangkan diri. Ino hanya bisa berdoa semoga teman sepermainannya itu kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku pulang dulu, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Jaa forehead!"

.

.

*

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Ingatan tentang kejadian tadi pagi kembali hinggap di pikirannya. Sungguh ia masih merasa terhina dan marah akan hal itu. Ia mencoba melampiaskan kekesalnya dengan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di ruangannya.

Ia menolak memeriksa semua pasien yang seharusnya ia tangani secara langsung dan malah menyerahkannya kepada Ino. Anggap dirinya tidak professional sebagai dokter tertinggi dirumah sakit ini. Tapi lupakan hal itu, ia merasa kacau hari ini, sungguh hati dan pikirannya sangatlah lelah.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendapati handphone nya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Segera saja ia mengechecknya.

From : Gaara-kun

To : My Hime

Aku tau kau belum pulang. Aku menunggumu diluar.

Segera saja ia merapikan meja serta penampilannya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia tak ingin kekasihnya menunggu lama.

Setelah sampai di pintu masuk rumah sakit, ia terpaku sesaat kala melihat kekasihnya telah menunggu dirinya dengan bersender pada mobil Lamborghini Gallardo merah kesayangannya.

Dan oh, liatlah kekasihnya yang sangat keren itu, dengan penampilan yang berantakan namun terkesan seksi, lengan kemeja putihnya yang terlipat sampai siku, celana bahan yang pas membalut kaki panjangnya, rambut merah acak-acakan, serta tatapan jade nya yang tajam mampu membuat Sakura membayangkan adegan panas bersama prianya itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan pikiran kotornya, serta menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang entah sejak kapan bersemu merah.

Ia berlari kecil menghampiri sang kekasih dengan senyuman manis yang dimilikinya. Sampailah ia didepan Gaara yang kini juga melayangkan senyum manis yang hanya diperlihatkan pada kekasih merah mudanya itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Gaara-kun?"

"Hm."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. Gaara dengan secepat kilat menarik pinggang Sakura, membawanya kedalam pelukan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Gaara ditelinganya.

Blush

Bagai apel merah yang siap dipetik kini wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga dan degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila tatkala mendengar bisikan dari sang pria.

Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Gaara, serta menenggelamkan wajah bersemu nya didada bidang sang kekasih.

"A...Aku juga merindukanmu, Gaara-kun." ucap Sakura yang masih setia berada dipelukan Gaara.

"Hm." gumam Gaara sambil menyesapi aroma wangi dari tubuh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Melepaskan sejenak pelukan penuh kerinduan antara keduanya, namun tidak sepenuhnya pelukan itu lepas mengingat tangan Gaara yang masih bertengger manis dipinggang Sakura, hingga terciptalah jarak yang sangat dekat.

Memandang sejenak iris mata satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya sang adam semakin mempersempit jarak yang ada guna mencium dengan lembut bibir manis sang hawa.

Setelah satu menit lamanya mereka berciuman, segera saja Gaara mengajak Sakura masuk kedalam mobil mengingat hari sudah semakin larut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak awal ada sepasang onyx sekelam malam menatap kemesraan mereka berdua dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dari ruang rawatnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, sang pemilik mata tajam itu terus menatap gadis berhelaian merah muda dibawah sana dengan penuh arti.

Hingga ia melihat dengan jelas sang gadis dicium oleh pria berambut merah, entah kenapa timbul perasaan tak suka hinggap dihatinya. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mencengkram erat tiang infuse disebelahnya.

DEG

"Arggh..." lagi dan lagi kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil dan bergumam dengan nada lirih.

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

.


	3. Want You? It's my diseases

Sasuke Uchiha, sang pemilik mata tajam itu terus menatap gadis berhelaian merah muda dibawah sana dengan penuh arti.

Hingga ia melihat dengan jelas sang gadis dicium oleh pria berambut merah, entah kenapa timbul perasaan tak suka hinggap dihatinya. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mencengkram erat tiang infuse disebelahnya.

DEG

"Arggh..." lagi dan lagi kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil dan bergumam dengan nada lirih.

"Haruno Sakura."

~~*~~

HEAL ME !

.

.

.

.

.

Descleimer Mashashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Uchiha

.

.

.

.

Senju Luxury Apartement

Kriiiingg~

Bunyi nyaring benda mungil berbentuk hati di atas nakas yang memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 a.m tepat, memberitahukan jika hari sudah semakin beranjak siang.

Tapi sepertinya bunyi itu tak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik yang saat ini masih bergelung dengan nyaman di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Hingga alarm itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, sang pemilik masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Engh.."

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit terlewat dari waktu yang sudah diatur sebelumnya, wanita cantik bersurai merah muda itu perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya memperlihatkan sepasang iris emerald nya yang kini terlihat sayu. Menguap kecil serta merenggangkan sedikit kedua tangannya, Sakura mulai beranjak untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar apartement mewahnya.

Setelah 10 menit berendam dan membersihkan dirinya, ia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai hari nya pagi ini. Mengoles sedikit make up diwajah cantiknya,dan dengan kemeja merah yang pas melekat ditubuh langsing nya, dipadukan dengan skirt hitam diatas lutut serta jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu Christian Louboutin kesayangannya yang mempercantik penampilannya saat ini. Haruno Sakura siap menjalani hari nya.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

HARUNO HOSPITAL

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama!"

Sapaan dari setiap pegawai yang berkerja di Haruno Hospital menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya tatkala sang CEO muda mulai memasuki kawasan rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi."

Sang CEO yang memang terkenal ramah dan sopan kepada orang lain itu pun setia membalas setiap salam yang ditunjukkan untuk nya disertai senyum manis yang melekat diwajah ayu nya.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno-san."

Langkah Sakura yang akan membawanya ke ruang kerjanya seketika terhenti, tatkala seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven panjang yang diikat longgar dihadapannya menyapanya dengan sopan.

Awalnya ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah pemuda tersebut, ia bergeming mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya sang pemuda menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kurasa anda melupakan saya dokter Haruno?"

Tersentak mendengar ucapan Itachi. Akhirnya sang dokter muda itu ingat, pantas saja wajah itu tak asing dimata nya. Dan oh kenapa ia bisa melupakannya, Itachi adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara Uchiha. Ia menemuinya kemarin setelah bel apartement nya berbunyi dan menampilkan Itachi yang tersenyum sopan dihadapannya, mengatakan ingin membicarakan hal penting dengannya.

Awalnya ia bingung, darimana Itachi mendapat alamat apartementnya, Itachi hanya menjawab jika ia mengetahuinya dari data di rumah sakit miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Itachi.

Dan disanalah mereka membicarakan tentang sang adik pemuda tersebut. Itachi menceritakan semua keadaan Sasuke kepadanya, ia berharap besar kepada Sakura untuk bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, ia tak lagi marah karena Sakura telah mencoba melupakan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu. Sakura hanya diam saat itu, dirinya sempat terkejut mendengar kondisi Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat Sakura seperti tak mempercayai ucapannya hanya memberikan senyum manis dan mengatakan agar Sakura memikirkan tawarannya terlebih dahulu.

Ya, memikirkan tawaran untuk menyembuhkan sang adik dari penyakit langkanya. Pada saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa menjawab,

"Berikan saya waktu, Itachi-san."

Itachi yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum memaklumi. Dan sejak saat itulah Sakura mulai memikirkan tawaran tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Itachi-san. Ah tentu saja saya tidak melupakan anda."

Kembali pada situasi saat ini, Sakura dan Itachi yang tengah berdiri di salah satu lorong rumah sakit.

Sakura akhirnya membalas sapaan Itachi, setelah ia kembali dari lamunannya tentang pertemuan dengan pemuda itu kemarin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Itachi-san?" lanjut Sakura sopan.

"Ah tidak, aku kesini untuk mengambil obat adikku, Sakura-san."

jawab Itachi sambil memperlihatkan sekantong plastik digenggamannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Itachi-san." pamit Sakura merasa tidak ada hal yang akan dibicarakan lagi. Tapi baru dua langkah ia meninggalkannya, Itachi kembali memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Sakura-san!"

"Ya Itachi-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang tawaranku kemarin. Jadi apakah kau mau membantu adikku?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah menebak Itachi akan menanyakan tawaran itu cepat atau lambat. Bingung, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, ia tak menyangka jika hari ini pemuda itu menanyakannya secara langsung sekarang, setidaknya berikan lah ia waktu empat atau lima hari. Sakura merasa ia masih ingin memikirkannya lagi dengan matang.

"Hm.. soal itu, a..apakah anda bisa memberikan saya waktu lagi?" balas Sakura dengan nada gugup, takut-takut Itachi merasa kecewa akan dirinya apabila tak memberikan kepastian saat ini juga.

"Kau masih ragu?"

"Ya."

"Haah.. baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu sampai akhir pekan besok. Aku harap kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, Sakura-san."

hanya anggukan kepala yang diterimanya dari Sakura sebagai balasan.

"Dan aku sangat berharap lebih padamu, Sakura-san. Yang kudengar kau adalah dokter terhebat di kota ini. Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat jika hanya kau dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke. Maka dari itu kumohon pikirkan tawaranku dengan matang." lanjut Itachi dengan nada serius didalamnya. Setelah menepuk singkat bahu Sakura, Itachi pamit untuk pergi dengan senyum tipis yang tersemat diwajahnya.

Sepeninggalan Itachi, Sakura mulai beranjak pergi ke ruangannya. Memulai perannya sebagai dokter hari ini.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

UCHIHA CORPORATION

Para pegawai Uchiha Corp tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Hari ini mereka berusaha lebih fokus pada pekerjaan, karena mereka tak ingin mendapatkan semprot kemarahan dari sang atasan apabila melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan, mengingat sang pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal perfeksionis itu telah menampakkan batang hidungnya tadi pagi setelah tiga hari yang lalu diberitakan bahwa beliau tengah sakit.

Disamping itu, kini terlihat seorang CEO muda nan tampan yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya, nama serta wajahnya hampir setiap hari menghiasi koran maupun papan iklan di kota ini, di usianya yang kini baru menginjak 20 tahun, ia telah menuangkan prestasi yang luar biasa dengan menjadi CEO termuda saat ini.

Dengan otak nya yang jenius dan didikan orang tua nya yang ketat, ia telah berhasil mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya pemuda yang terkenal ahli dalam permainan saham itupun masih merasa kurang puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Walaupun diluar sana ia terkenal sebagai sosok pria yang sempurna baik fisik maupun finansial, Haha tapi menurutnya anggapan itu adalah salah besar. Orang luar tidak tahu seperti apa kondisi Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya, ia hanya lah makhluk menyedihkan yang setiap harinya mengkonsumsi obat-obatan, pria penyakitan, pria gila.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa tersiksa dengan kehidupannya karena penyakit ini. Ya, ia telah mengetahui penyakit nya, penyakit yang banyak orang menyebutnya dengan DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) atau Kepribadian ganda. Penyakit langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu hingga tiga persen manusia di dunia ini.

Dan jika kalian memperhatikannya lagi, Sasuke tampak sangat berbeda hari ini, perbedaan itu terlihat jelas dari penampilannya saat ini, jas mahal yang biasanya terpasang rapi ditubuh atletisnya dan dasi yang selalu terikat sempurna dileher jenjangnya, kini kedua nya tak lagi sama, jas mahalnya tergeletak begitu saja di belakang kursi kebesarannya, dasi nya yang terikat longgar dan jangan lupakan dua kancing kemeja nya yang sengaja ia buka, memperlihatkan dada nya yang bidang. Damn! He's so hot!

Haha ya! Dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke si lemah itu tapi ia Saskey Uchiha, pria cerdik, angkuh, hentai, hot dan playboy.

Menyeringai memikirkan betapa lemahnya pemilik tubuh ini hingga dengan mudahnya ia mengambil alih.

Uchiha Sasuke mulai merasakan keanehan pada dirinya saat ia berusia 13 tahun. Kejadian yang membuatnya takut pada dirinya sendiri. Dan hanya Saskey Uchiha lah yang mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

Flashback on

Otogakure, Uchiha Mansion

Remaja muda pemilik mata onyx menawan terlihat sedang menikmati liburan musim panas nya diruang keluarga ditemani anjing kesayangannya. Bermalas-malasan itulah yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya dirumah sendirian saat ini, kedua orang tua serta kakak nya pergi entah kemana.

"Sakura.." gumam Sasuke penuh kerinduan.

Ia sangat merindukan teman kesayangan yang saat ini tak pernah terlihat lagi olehnya itu. Sudah satu tahun lamanya Sasuke tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar Sakura.

Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti masih bersama bibi nya yang jahat itu.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura ialah saat Sasuke dengan keberanian yang dimilikinya selalu mengunjungi rumah bibi Tsunade. Melihat kondisi Sakura setiap harinya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Sasuke melihat secara langsung bibi Tsunade yang tengah marah besar pada Sakura, bibi Tsunade memukul Sakura dengan tidak berperasaan, sedang yang diperlakukan hanya diam sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa geram dan kasihan melihat kondisi Sakura saat itu.

Tiba-tiba onyx tajam nya melebar tatkala melihat bibi Tsunade yang menyeret Sakura dengan kasar agar mengikutinya. Sasuke dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian mengikuti kedua orang tersebut.

Hingga tibalah mereka di ruang bawah tanah yang kotor dan lembab. Tsunade menyeret paksa Sakura lalu mendorongnya kedalam gudang dengan kasar, setelah menguncinya dengan cepat Tsunade berbalik meninggalkan anak malang tersebut.

"Tidaak! Tidaak! Baa-san jangan tinggalkan Saku sendiri! Hikss.. hikss.. Saku takut." teriakan menyayat telinga itu berasal dari gadis malang yang kini terkurung didalam gudang yang gelap dan kotor.

Menyadari Tsunade mulai berbalik dan akan berjalan keluar, segera saja Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kardus-kardus disampingnya. Setelah memastikan bibi jahat itu keluar, Sasuke lantas berlari kearah gudang tempat dimana Sakura dikurung.

"SAKURA?!"

"SAKURA?! Apa kau mendengarku Cherry?! Ini aku Sasuke!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dihadapannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?!"

"Ya Cherry, ini aku!"

Akhirnya Sakura menjawab panggilan Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu, Cherry!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura, Sasuke mulai mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuh mungilnya. Tapi apadaya pintu itu tak bergerak barang seinchi pun, yang terdengar hanyalah suara keras tubrukan antara pintu dan tubuh Sasuke yang mulai lelah dan kesakitan.

"Sial!"

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun! Pulanglah! Tak ada gunanya!"

"Diam Sakura! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu apapun itu caranya." bentak Sasuke

Sakura tercekat mendengar bentakan dari Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari air mata kembali mebasahi wajahnya.

"Hikss.. Hentikan Sasuke-kun! Aku tak mau Tsunade-baasan melihatmu! Hikss.. aku tak ingin dia menyakitimu. KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" dengan beruraian air mata Sakura bersikeras menghentikan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang di-"

"Sedang apa kau bocah?!"

Seketika tangisan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar suara Tsunade dari balik pintu, sedang Sasuke langsung diam mematung lalu dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tsunade yang kini terlihat sangat murka. Raut wajah Sasuke saat ini sangat pucat pasi bagai seorang pencuri yang ketahuan.

"Aku bilang, sedang apa kau disini bocah?!"

"A..Aku.." sahut Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan yang terdengar jelas.

"Dasar bocah nakal! Kemari kau!"

Dengan amarah yang meluap, Tsunade menjewer telinga Sasuke lalu menyeretnya keluar rumah. Sasuke hanya diam sambil meringis sakit mengikuti langkah Tsunade yang menyeretnya.

"Beraninya kau memasuki rumahku tanpa izin. Dimana orang tua mu?! Mendidik anak saja tidak becus!"

Setelah membawanya keluar rumah, Tsunade mendorongnya hingga jatuh lalu memarahinya dengan suara keras. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Tsunade dengan mata onyx nya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau teman bocah pink itu kan?! Dan kau ingin menyelamatkannya?! Cih, jangan harap! Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Jangan kau temui bocah pembawa sial itu lagi! Sekarang pulanglah!" ujar Tsunade lalu berbalik masuk kedalam rumah menghiraukan kondisi bocah yang baru saja dianiayanya.

"Cherry..."

.

.

*

.

.

"Cherry..."

Kembali pemuda itu bergumam dengan panggilan yang berbeda. Panggilan sayang yang diberikannya untuk gadis pink yang telah mendiami hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sekembalinya ia saat itu dari kediaman Tsunade, Sasuke hanya dapat menangis dengan kencang dipelukan sang kakak. Menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, tentang Sakura dan bibinya yang jahat. Tanpa mereka sadari sang ayah dan ibu yang telah kembali dari pekerjaannya dan mendengar dengan jelas kejadian yang dialami putra bungsu nya. Seketika amarah langsung menguasai Mikoto, sebagai ibu tentu saja ia merasa tak terima dengan apa yang dialami putranya. Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke agar tak mendekati gadis itu lagi. Masih jelas di ingatannya saat ia bersikeras menolaknya, tapi Mikoto tidak menerima penolakan ditambah sang ayah yang menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Sudah bisa dipastikan hal itu mutlak untuk dipatuhi olehnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tak lagi dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke marah, ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak becus karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura atau menemaninya saat Sakura sangat membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya.

"ARGGGHHHHH...!!!!"

Sakit kepala kembali mendatanginya, setelah ingatan nya tentang Sakura berhenti. Sakit yang teramat sangat menderanya, ia mencengkram kuat kedua sisi kepalanya, berharap dapat menahan rasa sakitnya.

"ARGGGGHHHH... Sakiit!" jerit Sasuke kesakitan.

Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah di sofa. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk mengambil obat yang setia menemaninya untuk mengobati rasa sakit ini. Belum sampai tangannya meraih obat tersebut dari meja didepannya, tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang. Ia pingsan dengan tubuh yang jatuh menyentuh lantai.

.

.

*

.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Nak bangunlah."

Mendengar sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya, Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memandang ibunya yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya sambil mengelus surai ravennya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia sekarang berada di kamarnya, seingatnya tadi ia pingsan diruang keluarga dan masih pagi, tapi sekarang ia sudah didalam kamarnya yang nyaman bersama ibunya dan hari sudah menunjukkan malam mengingat langit sudah terlihat gelap dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat sayang? Kau tadi pingsan di dekat danau. Itachi yang menemukanmu disana sayang."

"Danau?" ujarnya kebingungan.

"Ya, danau. Kau juga membawa kuda kesayanganmu kesana. Karena khawatir kau tidak juga kembali kerumah padahal hujan tengah turun, Itachi langsung mencarimu dan menemukanmu yang pingsan di pinggir danau seorang diri." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana sayang? Kaa-san khawatir saat melihatmu basah kuyup digendongan Itachi." lanjut sang Ibu sambil menatap lembut putra bungsunya.

"A..Aku tidak ingat Kaa-san. Aku bingung. Kurasa tadi pagi aku pingsan diruang keluarga, karena kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku juga tidak merasa pergi ke danau tadi." jawab Sasuke penuh kejujuran.

Mikoto yang mendengarnya menyiritkan dahinya bingung. Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat sendiri Sasuke yang masih pingsan dan basah kuyup digendongan Itachi. Dan sekarang dengan jelas pula Sasuke mengatakan jika ia tak pernah pergi ke danau. Ada yang aneh dengan putra bungsunya, pikirnya.

Mikoto kembali menatap kedua onyx sewarna dengan miliknya itu sambil membelai lembut pipi sang bungsu.

"Kau tak apa sayang? Kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya?" Hanya sebuah anggukan menyetujui yang didapatkannya.

"Besok kita akan ke dokter, Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi kaa-san-"

"Sstt, sekarang tidurlah."

.

.

*

.

.

Hingga tiba keesokkan harinya mereka di rumah sakit. Pada awalnya mereka pergi ke dokter umum, tapi setelah Mikoto menceritakan bagaimana keanehan yang dialami oleh putra bungsunya, sang dokter menyuruh mereka untuk ke dokter psikiater. Awalnya Mikoto menolak, ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa anaknya tidak gila. Tapi dengan penuh kesabaran dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal tepat yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Dengan menahan amarah Mikoto mengajak Sasuke ke psikiater. Mikoto berharap cemas semoga anaknya baik-baik saja. Setelah satu jam lamanya pemeriksaan yang Sasuke lakukan, sang dokter menyimpulkan bahwa penyakit yang diderita Sasuke saat ini ialah penyakit DID atau kepribadian ganda.

Dokter tersebut menjelaskan bahwa penyakit itu tumbuh seiring rasa frustasi, depresi, atau trauma akan kekerasan yang dialami sang penderita.

"Tidak pasti kapan suatu pribadi atau pribadi yang lainnya akan muncul tapi menurut penelitian, kepribadian yang lain dalam diri seseorang atau yang disebut dengan alter ego akan muncul saat pasien DID merasakan kondisi emosional seperti sedih atau tertekan. Kondisi emosional tersebut muncul dikarenakan orang tersebut mengira bahwa kondisi itu akan menjadi lebih baik dan dapat diatasi oleh kepribadian lain yang bukan dirinya sendiri. Saya harap mulai sekarang anda lebih memperhatikan putra anda, Nyonya." jelas dokter psikiater itu panjang lebar mengenai penyakit DID.

Terkejut, hal itu lah yang dialami Mikoto saat itu tatkala mendengar diagnosis dokter tersebut.

"A..Apakah penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala menanggapinya. "Sayangnya tidak Nyonya, tapi penderita DID bisa dibantu dengan beberapa terapi untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa depresi, kecemasan atau trauma sang penderita. Beberapa jenis pengobatan hanya bisa mengobati gejala yang muncul suatu waktu dan tidak bisa menghilangkan gangguan mental ini sepenuhnya. Saya akan coba membantu putra anda, Nyonya." ucap dokter ber name tag 'Yakushi Kabuto'.

"Ya, kumohon sembuhkan anak ku dokter. Aku akan membayar berapa pun yang kau mau!" ucap Mikoto dengan menggebu-gebu berharap agar dokter dihadapannya saat ini bisa menyembuhkan anaknya.

"Ya, Nyonya. Akan saya usahakan."

Lima tahun telah terlewat sejak ia di diagnosa mengidap penyakit langka itu. Banyak psikiater telah mencoba menyembuhkannya. Dari pria sampai wanita, dari muda sampai tua. Tapi sayang sekali, tak ada satupun yang bisa. Mereka awalnya sangat percaya diri dan bersemangat menyembuhkannya tatkala tawaran yang keluarga Sasuke ajukan kepada mereka sangatlah menggiurkan, namun baru ditengah jalan mereka menyerah dan selalu menatap ketakutan apabila berpapasan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto, tetap tak menyerah untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya. Hingga pada suatu hari, ditengah perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuaan bisnisnya, pasangan Uchiha itu mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang merenggut nyawa mereka ditempat.

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa mengikhlaskan kedua orang tercintanya. Itachi yang saat itu menginjak usia 23 tahun, mencoba melanjutkan bisnis keluarga nya agar bisa menghidupi dirinya dan Sasuke yang sudah tak memiliki siapapun yang bisa mereka jadikan penopang. Sedang Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dewasa kini lebih fokus dan giat lagi dalam belajar serta sesekali mencoba membantu sang kakak di perusahaan.

Sasuke tak lagi memikirkan penyakitnya. Ia biarkan saja penyakit itu semakin menguasai tubuhnya. Sasuke tak lagi membutuhkan seorang psikiater, ia merasa bisa mengendalikannya sendiri sekarang. Dengan obat-obatan yang bisa meredakan rasa sakit kepalanya dan Itachi yang selalu disampingnya, ia merasa semua nya akan baik-baik saja.

Flashback off

"Hahahaha... Dasar lemah!"

Tawa menggelegar seorang pria terdengar dari ruangan mewah CEO perusahaan Uchiha Corporation.

Saskey Uchiha, tak bisa menghentikan tawa nya setelah ingatan nya berlambuh ke masa lalu sang pemilik tubuh yang kini tengah terlelap dengan tenang di alam bawah sadarnya itu. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah orang terbodoh dan lemah yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Oh tidak, aku hampir melupakannya. Dimana benda kesayanganku itu? Apa si lemah itu meninggalkannya dirumah?" Teringat akan suatu hal, Saskey mulai mencari benda kesayangan yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aha, ketemu!"

Benda berwarna biru berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan dua lingkaran kecil diujungnya akhirnya telah berada digenggaman Saskey.

Segera saja Saskey memasang headphone itu ditelinga nya dan mulai memainkan musik dari ipod nya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mendengarkan musik, tiba-tiba pintu sialan itu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan setelan kemeja yang dikenakannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu pemuda itu langsung menerobos masuk dan berteriak pada sang pemilik ruangan.

"TEME! Apa yang ka-" ucapan pemuda kuning itu tercekat tatkala melihat sosok didepannya saat ini yang tengah memperlihatkan tatapan tajam disertai seringai menakutkan.

"Saskey-sama. Maaf atas kelancangan saya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Uchiha Saskey

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mendengarkan musik, tiba-tiba pintu sialan itu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan setelan kemeja yang dikenakannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu pemuda itu langsung menerobos masuk dan berteriak pada sang pemilik ruangan.

"TEME! Apa yang ka-" ucapan pemuda kuning itu tercekat ketika melihat sosok didepannya saat ini yang tengah memperlihatkan tatapan tajam disertai seringai menakutkan.

"Saskey-sama. Maaf atas kelancangan saya."

"Hn."

~*~

HEAL ME !

.

.

.

.

.

Descleimer Mashashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Uchiha

.

.

.

.

"Saya permisi, Saskey-sama." ucap lirih Naruto lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan mewah tersebut.

Ia sadar bahwa seseorang yang berada dibalik meja kebesaran di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya. Melainkan kepribadian Sasuke yang lain, yang ia kenal bernama Uchiha Saskey.

Ya, ia merupakan salah satu orang yang mengetahui penyakit Sasuke. Selain Kakashi yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke, Naruto yang notabennya sahabat sejak Sasuke mamasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama itu mengetahui dengan jelas keanehan yang dimiliki sahabatnya.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko menghadapi Saskey saat ini, Naruto lebih memilih meninggalkannya secepat mungkin.

Blam

"Dasar pengganggu." Dengus Saskey setelah kepergian Naruto.

Kembali ia memakai headphone kasayangannya yang sempat ia lepas dan melanjutkan acara bersantainya pagi ini. Peduli setan dengan dokumen-dokumen tak berguna dimejanya saat ini. Itu bukanlah urusannya, pikir Saskey malas.

.

.

*

.

.

HARUNO HOSPITAL

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Yukina-chan."

Haruno Sakura, dokter muda nan cantik itu memberikan semangat kepada gadis kecil yang merupakan salah satu pasiennya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu dengan senyum manis yang tersemat di wajahnya.

Seharian ini Sakura sangat disibukkan dengan berbagai kunjungan pada pasiennya dan operasi berat yang lumayan menguras tenaganya sejak pagi tadi. Sungguh rasa lelah kini telah menguasai tubuhnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah hari, yang artinya waktu istirahat bagi seluruh pegawai Haruno Hospital telah tiba. Banyak pegawai yang terlihat memenuhi kantin rumah sakit, dan adapula pegawai yang menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan mengistirahatkan badan mereka di tempat khusus perawat maupun dokter yang telah disediakan.

"Forehead!"

Sakura sedikit tersentak tatkala Ino menepuk bahunya dan memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Pig! Ada apa?" tanya sebal Sakura kepada gadis pirang tersebut.

"Hehe.. gomen. Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya, tinggal menyerahkan hasil test ini pada dokter Naruse."

"Baguslah! Ayo temani aku makan diluar." ajak Ino dengan riang.

"Tidak, aku malas Pig."

"Oh ayolah, Forehead! Sekali-kali temanilah aku makan, umh?" bujuk Ino ditambah dengan memasang jurus puppy eyes nya, berharap Sakura luluh dan menyetujui ajakannya.

"Kau menjijikan, Pig. Dan perlu kau ingat nona, aku setiap hari selalu menemaninu makan. Jadi untuk kali ini aku menolak." final Sakura.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi kumohon satu kali ini saja, Sakura. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

"Hah..baiklah. Tunggu aku diruanganku saja, aku akan menyerahkan laporan ini dulu." ucap Sakura putus asa. Ia menyerah menghadapi Ino yang sedang merengek seperti sekarang, karena ia tahu Ino akan menggangunya terus apabila ia menolak ajakannya.

"Yattaa! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Forehead!" ujar Ino penuh semangat sambil memeluk erat Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, Pig!"

"Haha.. baiklah. Ku tunggu diruangan mu. Jaa."

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Pig?!"

Terdengar teriakan Sakura kepada sahabat pirangnya yang kini malah menampilkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun ini?!" lanjut Sakura penuh emosi.

Bagaimana ia tak kesal, setelah kembali dari pekerjaan akhirnya dan memasuki ruangan kerjanya, ia tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Ino kemudian memaksanya memakai gaun yang telah Ino siapkan. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Sakura memakai gaun itu.

Setelah selesai berganti dan diberi sedikit riasan diwajahnya oleh Ino. Ia kembali di tarik paksa Ino untuk segera berangkat ke tempat yang sudah Ino rencanakan. Sakura yang sejak tadi diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan menurutinya.

Sakura hanya bisa memedam kekesalannya akan sahabatnya itu dari tadi. Hingga kini setelah mereka meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit, Sakura mulai memuntahkan amarah nya.

"Diamlah, Forehead!"

"Kau membohongiku, sialan! Kau hanya mengatakan padaku jika ingin makan diluar. Tapi kenapa kita harus memakai gaun segala?!" Oh, Sakura kini telah benar-benar marah.

"Oh..ayolah sayang, aku tak membohongimu. Kita memang akan makan siang diluar tapi aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang yang special bagiku, jadi kita harus tampil menawan saat ini. Aku tak ingin sahabatku terlihat menyedihkan dengan tampang kusut dihadapannya. Jadi, kau hanya perlu diam saja, Forehead." jelas Ino panjang lebar berharap Sakura mengerti dan menghilangkan emosinya.

Sakura menatap heran Ino setelah ia selesai menjelaskan. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. 'Orang special bagi Ino?' 'Tampil menawan dihadapannya?' , tapi kenapa ia juga harus berdandan jika yang akan mereka temui hanyalah orang special bagi Ino. Lelah memikirkan pemikiran Ino, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas karenanya.

"Kita sampai!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari Porsche putih kesayangan Ino dengan anggun. Banyak pasang mata adam memandang mereka dengan wajah merah karena melihat kecantikan yang menguar dari kedua gadis itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Sakura dan Ino mulai melangkah memasuki restaurant mewah tersebut.

Mangekyo Restaurant. Tempat mewah bergaya Eropa klasik yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang berdompet tebal ini memang dapat memukau siapa saja yang mengunjunginya. Dengan interior mewah dan suasana yang elegan, restaurant ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan sebuah keluarga maupun pasangan muda.

Memasuki restaurant tersebut, Sakura dan Ino memilih tempat duduk disamping jendela yang menampilkan suasana taman yang indah. Setelah memesan menu makan siang mereka, kini hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Pig?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Berlebihan? Ini restaurant favorite mu kan, kau bahkan sering mengunjungi tempat ini setiap harinya." ucap Ino gemas mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi tempat ini hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh orang-orang kaya, Pig! Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan orang special yang kau sebut tadi. Siapa dia, Pig?" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Hahaha.. kau akan tau nanti, Forehead." ucap Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Hah.." Sakura kembali menghela nafas mendapati jawaban dari sahabatnya yang tidak memuaskan.

Sampai akhirnya perhatian Sakura teralihkan kearah belakang Ino, yang memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang kini tengah melangkah menuju tempatnya berada.

"Hai cantik!" ucap seorang pria dibelakang Ino.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya dengan nada mesra dan suara yang sudah tak asing ditelinganya, Ino segera saja membalikkan badan dan mendapati orang yang sangat dirindukannya kini telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang melekat di wajah tampannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menghamburkan diri kepelukan pria tersebut.

"Sai-kun! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino-chan."

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan melepas rindu, hingga melupakan gadis merah muda yang kini menatap malas mereka berdua.

"Ehem!"

"Eh.. Forehead!" Ino akhirnya tersadar jika sedari tadi ia telah menghiraukan kehadiran sahabatnya yang ia ajak dengan paksa kesini. Melepas pelukannya dari pria yang ia panggil Sai tadi lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Forehead. Perkenalkan dia Shimura Sai kekasihku, dan Sai-kun, dia Haruno Sakura, sahabat baikku." jelas Ino.

"Shimura Sai. Kekasih Ino. Salam kenal, Sakura-san." ucap pria tampan berkulit pucat itu memperkenalkan diri pada sahabat kekasihnya dengan senyum manis yang menurut Sakura sangat menakutkan.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Sai-san." balas Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sai diiringi senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Oh..tunggu dulu! Shimura Sai?! Shimura?! Kau pelukis terkenal itu?!" lanjut Sakura dengan nada keterkejutan yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Haha.. kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura-san. Aku memang Shimura Sai. Aku seorang pelukis." ucap Sai diiringi tawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura setelah sadar akan namanya.

"Oh, Pig! Kau mengencani pria konglomerat! Damn you!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Ino.

Shimura Sai, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya saat ini. Pelukis hebat yang namanya telah tersohor ke seluruh dunia. Setiap lukisan yang diciptakannya sangat lah indah dan menyimpan banyak makna tersendiri, oleh karena itu lukisan itu menjadi incaran para pengusaha maupun orang-orang pencinta lukisan untuk berlomba mendapatkan lukisan yang dihasilkannya. Dan perlu kalian tahu harga setiap lukisan yang ia hasilkan bisa mencapai ratusan juta. Oleh sebab itu, Sai kini menjadi pelukis muda yang kaya dan terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Diamlah, Forehead! Apa kau lupa jika saat ini kau juga mengencani pria kaya raya." ujar Ino menanggapi antusiasme Sakura akan kekasihnya.

"Hm."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya diam tak berkutik, karena memang apa yang Ino katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Sabaku Gaara, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu memang merupakan pria kaya raya kedua di Jepang. Gaara bekerja sebagai CEO Sabaku Corp, perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Jepang. Jadi, jangan tanyakan lagi betapa kaya nya pria tersebut.

"Permisi, pesanan anda nona." Intruksi seorang pelayan yang datang dan mulai menata makanan yang telah mereka pesan diatas meja.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan kesukaanmu, Sai-kun." ujar Ino kepada sang kekasih.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan." balas Sai sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ino.

"Haah.. aku hanya menjadi obat nyamuk disini." gumam Sakura tatkala melihat kemesraan kedua orang tersebut dan mereka kembali menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Ne, Sai-kun. Apa kau datang sendirian kesini?"

"Tidak, aku kemari bersama Neji. Tapi tadi ia mendadak pamit padaku untuk pergi sebentar menjemput adiknya. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan kembali kesini, dan ikut makan siang bersama kita."

"Ah... Neji-nii? Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya." Mata Ino sedikit berbinar mendengar perkataan Sai. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sakura yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Forehead!"

"Eh? Ada apa, Pig?" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya karena panggilan nyaring dari Ino.

"Apa makananmu tidak enak? Kau terlihat hanya memainkannya sedari tadi."

"Ah.. tidak, aku han一"

"Hn. Selamat siang." Sapaan datar dari seorang lelaki memotong ucapan Sakura.

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba terbelalak memandang kehadiran pria itu. Pria tampan bermata amethyst dan berhelaian coklat panjang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Neji-kun?!" ucap Sakura masih dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Sakura?"

Pria bernama Neji itu sebenarnya juga tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat sosok Sakura sekarang. Jujur saja, setelah sekian lama tak bertatap muka dengan gadis tersebut rasa hampa di hatinya menguasai, lalu sekarang tanpa sengaja sosok itu kembali muncul dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang semakin cantik dan menawan, rasa rindu yang Neji rasakan pada gadis itu seketika menguap.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura. Kau terihat semakin cantik." ucap Neji kemudian dengan senyum manis sembari mulai duduk di samping kanan Sakura. Tatapan mata amethyst itu senantiasa menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura merasa sedikit canggung sekarang. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan Neji. Sakura dan Neji memiliki hubungan sebelumnya. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

Dulu Neji adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat lembut dan perhatian padanya. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar dan penuh kemesraan kala itu. Sampai pada suatu hari orang tua Neji memaksanya untuk kuliah di Amerika. Neji yang notabennya sangat patuh akan orang tuanya memilih meninggalkan kekasih yang dicintainya saat itu dan pergi ke Amerika.

Sakura tidak terima saat Neji dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan padanya bahwa hubungan mereka harus berakhir saat itu. Hingga Neji menjanjikan sesuatu padanya, yaitu sekembalinya ia ke Jepang, Neji akan langsung mencarinya dan membuat Sakura disisinya lagi. Sakura akhirnya menyetujui hal itu dengan terpaksa.

Setelah satu tahun kepergian Neji, hubungan mereka mengalami lost contact tanpa alasan tertentu. Sakura berkali-kali menghubungi Neji tapi tak ada jawaban. Sakura berpikir apakah Neji sudah melupakannya dan menemukan wanita lain disana. Ia merasa hampa dan kesepian saat itu, sampai akhirnya Gaara datang dan selalu disisinya, memperhatikannya dan memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya. Sakura merasa terlena akan semua itu hingga ia melupakan Neji dan memiliki perasaan lain kepada Gaara.

"Aa.. Selamat datang, Neji-kun." ucap lirih Sakura membalas perkataan Neji barusan.

"Kudengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, apa aku benar ne, Sakura?" ucapan Neji terdengar sangat mengintimidasi Sakura.

DEG

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang memandang kearah lain, tak berani menatap Neji saat ini.

"Aa.. Semoga hubungan kalian lancar." ucap Neji dengan nada lembut. Tapi bagi Sakura, Neji mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada mengejek yang hanya Sakura yang merasakannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan kaku menanggapi Neji.

"Selamat datang, Neji-nii." Akhirnya setelah cukup lama ia terdiam dan memperhatikan percakapan antara Sakura dan Neji, Ino membuka suaranya.

"Hn. Selamat siang, Ino." ucap Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura kearah Ino yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Apakah kalian saling kenal?" ucapan Ino bagai tombak yang menancap dihati Sakura. Ino memang tidak tahu akan hubungan Neji dan Sakura sebelumnya. Jadi wajar saja Ino mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya, kita adalah teman lama. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" balas Neji dengan senyumannya dan pandangan yang kembali teralih kearah Sakura.

"Ya, kami adalah teman lama." Sakura tak menyangka Neji akan mengatakan jika mereka adalah teman lama pada Ino. Apa yang sebenarnya Neji pikirkan. Tanpa pikir pusing, Sakura lebih memilih menuruti alur Neji.

"Ah seperti itu. Baguslah ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal." ucap Ino dengan nada riang. "Kau ingin pesan sesuatu, Neji-nii?"

"Hn." balas Neji sambil membuka daftar menu di restaurant ini.

Sakura kembali diam dan lebih memilih menikmati makanan yang tadi ia pesan.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

"Cherry? Kau disini?"

Tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang pria tampan berbicara dengan lembut disamping telinga Sakura. Dengan segera Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara tadi.

DEG

Mata onyx yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tegas serta bentuk wajah yang sempurna kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depan wajah Sakura. Menatap tajam dirinya dengan muka datar.

"U..Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang asli, melainkan ia adalah Uchiha Saskey merasa sedikit kesal mendengar Sakura menyebutnya Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cherry?" Menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, Saskey mengalihkan tatapannya kearah enam pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mata onyx itu semakin tajam tatkala mendapati seorang pria bermata amethyst menatap tajam dirinya. "Dan.. apa kau sedang double date, Cherry?"

"Double date?" Sakura kembali menatap heran Saskey.

"Ikut aku!" Dengan paksa Saskey menarik Sakura meninggalkan meja dan pergi dari restaurant itu. Amarah terlihat menguasai tubuh Saskey, setelah ia beranggapan jika Sakura tengah melakukan kencan ganda dengan orang-orang tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mencoba memberontak melepaskan tarikan paksa Saskey.

"Diam, Cherry!"

Setibanya mereka didepan mobil sport Lamborghini Sestro Elemento milik Sasuke yang terpakir rapi didepan restaurant.

Saskey langsung mendorong masuk Sakura kedalam lalu dengan cepat tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau akan membawa ku kemana, Sasuke-san?!" Teriak Sakura penuh amarah pada Saskey yang dengan santainya mengendarai mobil nya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Hanya keheningan yang menyahuti Sakura. "Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Sakura tak bisa diam saja, ia harus berusaha menjauh dari sini karena ia memiliki firasat jika akan terjadi hal tak menyenangkan apabila ia masih tetap bersama Saskey.

"DIAMLAH, CHERRY!" Hah.. habis sudah kesabaran Saskey melihat tingkah Sakura, dengan suara keras ia membentak gadis itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam dengan mata emerald yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tanpa ia sadari mereka telah sampai disebuah apartement mewah milik Sasuke.

"Turun!" Saskey berkata dengan nada datar, setelah ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu agar Sakura segera keluar.

Sakura hanya diam tanpa mau memandang Saskey. Dengan amarah yang meluap, Saskey menggendong paksa Sakura dengan bridal style memasuki apartement nya.

"Kyaaaa!! Turunkan aku, sialan!"

Menghiraukan teriakan Sakura, Saskey melangkah dengan cepat kearah kamar apartement nya.

Bugh

"Aww!!" Ringis Sakura setelah dengan tidak elitnya ia dijatuhkan dengan kasar ke tempat tidur king size milik Sasuke. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, sialan?!"

"Kau membuatku marah, Cherry." ucap Saskey dengan nada tajam.

"Ap..apa?!" Sakura mulai takut sekarang saat melihat raut wajah Saskey.

"Kurasa kau harus kuberi hukuman, sayang!"

"Kyaaa!!"

Saskey dengan cepat mendorong Sakura kebelakang hingga Sakura tidur terlentang dibawah nya.

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hn? Tentu saja menghukummu, Cherry." ucap Saskey sembari menyeringai melihat reaksi wajah Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Menghukumku? Memang apa salahku?! Cepat menyingkirlah dariku!" Sakura mencoba menatap mata Saskey dengan tatapan menantang.

"Hn. Kau memang nakal, Cherry."

"Ap一 ummh!" Ucapan Sakura terpotong tatkala Saskey membungkam bibir nya dengan bibir tipis pria tersebut.

Ciuman itu lambat laun menjadi semakin intens. Jilatan, lumatan, dan hisapan yang dilakukan Saskey serta harum tubuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Sakura ikut termakan nafsu, dan tanpa sadar ia membalas ciuman itu.

Saskey kembali menyeringai disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Saskey dengan berani meremas payudara Sakura dari balik gaun yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Ahh!"

Tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan, lidah Saskey dengan cepat menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sakura, mengivansi deretan gigi rapi Sakura dan bermain lidah bersamanya.

"Ummh.." Sakura kembali mendesah saat lidah Saskey kini beralih kearah lehernya.

"Sa..Sasuke~"

"Panggil aku Saskey-kun, Cherry." ucap Sasuke sedikit terendam karena ia sekarang tengah sibuk menjilati leher Sakura, dan memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Kedua tangan nya pun tak tinggal diam meremas dada Sakura dan membelai daerah sensitif gadis itu dibawah sana.

"Saskey-kun.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cherry." Saskey merasa senang ketika Sakura memanggilnya dengan benar. Menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah basah dibawah sana, membuat Saskey semakin panas. "Mari kita ke menu utama, Cherry."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Saskey dengan cepat melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga terlihatlah kejantanan nya yang sudah berdiri tegak, menandakan bahwa junior kebanggaan Saskey itu telah siap bertempur.

"Hah..hah.. Mau apa kau?!"

Sakura berucap dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat permainan Saskey tadi. Kesadarannya mulai kembali ketika Saskey menjauhkan badannya sesaat, dan saat ia akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada pria itu, mata emerald nya seketika terbelalak mendapati dirinya sudah telanjang bulat serta memandang takut sosok Saskey yang kini sama polos nya seperti dirinya mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

Sakura merasakan alarm bahaya memanggilnya. Sakura semakin beringsut mundur tatkala Saskey berjalan dengan pelan dengan seringai menggoda yang terpahat di wajah rupawannya.

Duk

Oh tidak! Punggung Sakura sudah menyentuh kepala ranjang yang artinya tak ada jalan lagi untuk Sakura melarikan diri. Sakura semakin gelisah melihat Saskey semakin dekat.

"Tentu saja bercinta denganmu, Cherry." bisik Saskey sembari menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"A..Aku tidak mau!" Sakura mencoba melawan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sayang." final Saskey.

Setelahnya Saskey kembali membaringkan Sakura ke tengah ranjang kemudian menindihinya. Ciuman penuh gairah kembali terjadi. Tangan Saskey kembali menyelusuri tubuh gadisnya. Sakura hanya diam menurut dan menahan isak tangis nya.

"Hiks.. Lepas..ah..kan aku.. engh.. Sas..key-kun."

"Sstt.. Diamlah sayang, nikmati saja." Saskey yang tak terganggu dengan tangisan Sakura semakin menikmati tubuh gadisnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia rubah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya itu. "Apa kau siap, Cherry?"

"Emhh.." desah Sakura putus asa, ia menyerah menghadapi Saskey. Dan menerima semua apa yang dilakukan Saskey padanya.

"Akhh! Sa..Sakit!" jerit Sakura kesakitan. Dengan sekali hentakan Saskey melesatkan kejantanannya menembus mahkota berharga Sakura. Darah suci terlihat mengalir dari celah penyatuan mereka.

"Sst.. kau akan terbiasa, Cherry." Saskey merasa sangat bahagia sekarang tatkala mengetahui bahwa Sakura masih perawan sesuai dugaannya, dan ia merasa bangga karena ia lah orang yang merenggut mahkota wanitanya. "Nghh.. Aku mencintaimu, Cherry."

Saskey dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya setelah merasa Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran juniornya.

"Ah..ah.. lebih ce.. pat!" desah Sakura sembari meremas kuat rambut Saskey.

"Uhh.. kau sempit, Cherry!" racau Saskey karena kenikmatan akan jepitan lembut juniornya didalam liang Sakura. Saskey semakin bergairah dan mempercepat tusukkannya.

"Oh..ah..ah.. Sas..key-kun..a-aku akan.. engh.. kel..uarh!"

Saskey yang mendengar desahan Sakura kembali mempercepat serta memperdalam tusukannya.

"Uhh.. kita keluarkan bersama, Cherry."

"Sas..Sas..key-kuuun! Akh.. Ah.. AHHH." teriakan panjang Sakura menandakan bahwa ia telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Arrghh.. Cherry!"

Setelahnya Saskey menyusul Sakura mencapai puncak. Tidak takut mengambil resiko, ia menyemburkan seluruh benihnya kedalam rahim Sakura.

"Ronde kedua, Cherry." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Saskey kembali menusukkan kejantanannya dengan posisi yang berbeda. Saskey memangku Sakura dan menghimpitnya antara tubuhnya dan kepala ranjang. Dengan gairah yang semakin meningkat, Saskey kembali menggenjot liang Sakura lebih cepat dan dalam dari sebelumnya.

Mulut Saskey pun tak tinggal diam. Lidah hangatnya kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra serta jilatan sensual di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Uh.. Ah.. ah.. Saskey.. kuun.." Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah merasa lelah itupun hanya bisa pasrah dan tak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan Saskey saat ini, ia kembali mendesah nikmat dan mencengkram kuat rambut Saskey hingga berantakan.

"Kau sangat nikmat, Cherry." Lagi-lagi kalimat penuh pujian dan kasih sayang diucapkan oleh Saskey untuk wanitanya itu. Saskey merasa tak akan pernah puas dengan wanita musim semi nya ini.

Tubuh yang menggoda, payudara yang lembut dan pas ditangannya, suara desahan yang selalu membuatnya semakin bergairah, serta pijatan lembut liang hangat Sakura dibawah sana membuat Saskey yakin bahwa Sakura memang ditakdirkan untuk nya. Saskey tak akan membiarkan orang lain menikmati tubuh ini karena semua yang ada pada Sakura adalah miliknya seorang.

"Kau milikku, Cherry!" tutur Saskey penuh penegasan.

"Ah..ah.. Sas.. key.. ak..uhh..aku.." Sakura mencoba berbicara disela-sela desahannya.

"Keluarkan bersama, Cherry."

Hingga sepuluh tusukkan terakhir yang dilakukan Saskey membuat mereka mencapai puncak bersama.

"AAAHHHH..."

"Nghh.."

Desahan panjang kedua pasangan tersebut kembali terdengar. Sakura bisa merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rahim nya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba air mata mulai menganak sungai di wajah lelah Sakura. Sakura sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya tak lebih dari wanita jalang diluar sana. Ia merasa sakit, marah, dan kecewa akan pria yang sudah menunggangi nya sedari tadi. Ia tak menyangka pria tersebut dengan beraninya memperkosanya tanpa beban. Ia merasa menjadi wanita paling hina dan kotor karena tindakan menjijikan pria itu.

Dengan kasar ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Saskey, menatap pria itu dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata dan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Cherry? Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Saskey yang melihat air mata Sakura seketika merasa khawatir lalu mencoba kembali mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Kau bajingan, brengsek! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura berteriak dengan kencang di depan wajah Saskey sembari menghempas tangan Saskey yang menyentuh pipinya.

Mendengar umpatan Sakura dan penolakan akan dirinya, Saskey kembali termakan emosi. Dengan kasar Saskey meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendorongnya agar tidur telungkup dibawahnya.

"Kurasa hukumanmu masih kurang, Cherry." ucap Saskey tepat disamping telinga Sakura. Saskey kini mulai memasukkan kembali kejantanannya dengan keras.

"Ahhhh... Hentikan!"

"DIAM!" bentak Saskey.

Oh kurasa kau salah besar karena telah melawan Saskey, Sakura. Karena sekarang Saskey lebih bertindak kasar melakukan nya padamu. Entah kapan kegiatan itu berakhir, hanya Tuhan dan Saskey yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Konichiwa minna-chan! Dely hadir dengan chap baru Heal Me, yang kali ini agak menggairahkan, wkwkw *plak.

Well, aku sebenarnya jg upload cerita ini di akun wattpad aku. So, buat kalian kuy mampir disitu. _

Buat anak kecil dilarang baca ya! Tapi kalau kalian penasaran, hati2 aja bacanya gak papa. Hehe

Btw.. Big thanks️ buat kalian yang udah mampir baca.

See you next chap, minna~


End file.
